peelfandomcom-20200213-history
27 August 2002
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2002-08-27 ;Comments *When reading out a list of the live Icarus Line tracks broadcast, Peel includes a fourth ("L.O.S.T.") that was not aired. *John and Sheila had spent Friday evening at home watching television. Their viewing included the first series of ITV's "I'm A Celebrity... Get Me Out Of Here". JP: "Who would have imagined that there could have been a programme from which Christine Hamilton and Tony Blackburn would emerge with credit and seem as actually rather fine human beings by comparison with some of the others? There were people in there who frankly you'd like to take a chainsaw to. It would be wrong for me to name them but at the same time - some people just come across as so unspeakably hateful." *They had also watched Channel 4's opera based on the life of Princess Diana - "If you saw it, then quite clearly you'll be scarred for life frankly. If you didn't see it, then you really missed a treat." *Peel also recommends the comedy sketch series "Noble & Silver" that is currently being shown on C4. Sessions *Icarus Line Live from Reading Festival. *Von Bondies Live from Reading Festival. *White Stripes Live from Reading/Leeds Festivals. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Hixxy: Alternative (12") Jelly Baby *Cinerama: Careless (CD single) Scopitones *Niney the Observer: Dub Born Free (10") Jamaican Recordings *Icarus Line: Live from the Reading Festival. #Kiss Like Lizards #Getting Bright At Night #Feed A Cat To Your Cobra *Digital: Deadline VIP (2 x 12" EP - Dubsativa) Function *James Yorkston And The Athletes: Tender To The Blues (LP - Moving Up Country) Domino :JP: "Playing that one for the Pig actually, because she's feeling pretty tender to the blues as well after a poor result at Portman Road last night." Ipswich Town had been beaten 2-1 in the league by Bradford. BBC match report. :After a "fantastic buildup", Peel starts playing the introduction to a different Pig's Big 78 (Wrong Track Moment). The intro is for "Let's Have A Jubilee" by Bert Thomas & His Band. It had been played previously on 14 May 2002. *Miss Elsie Southgate and her sister Dorothy: Rubenstein's Melody in F (78) Zonophone (Pig's Big 78) *Knockouts: Monkey Mantra (LP - Cannibal Lounge) High Town *Me Against Them: Tension And Release (CDR) White Label *Karsten Pflum: Lire Skuffe (7") Snake Eyes *Von Bondies: Live from the Reading Festival. #It Came From Japan #Going Down #Broken Man #Rock 'n' Roll Nurse *EU: Nuo Comp (LP - EU Presents Christmas Baubles And Their Strange Sounds) Lo *Breeders: Buffy Theme (EP - Son Of Three) 4AD *UFO: Deep Inside (Hixxy Remix) (12") Raver Baby *White Stripes: Live from Reading/Leeds Festival. #Dead Leaves And The Dirty Ground #When I Hear My Name #I Think I Smell A Rat #Jolene #Hotel Yorba #Apple Blossom #Jimmy The Exploder #Wayfaring Stranger (traditional) #Cannon #For The Love Of Ivy (Gun Club) #Screwdriver/Peggy Sue *John Lee Hooker: Tupelo (LP - Live at Newport) Vanguard File ;Name *John_Peel_20020724.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other * ;Available *Fades in Slowly *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:2002 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Track Moment